It says love
by Naachan'sredhead
Summary: Raven finds a mentally and physically hurt male. And she has to help him and maybe he can help her too. But Raven must be careful, she doesn't need another heartache. Gaara/Raven. RobinStar. BBTerra. CyBumble. later Naruto Characters. Don't own.
1. Chapter 1

(AT TEEN TITANS TOWER)

Raven levitated in the middle of the room. She was reaching out with her mind, something that was suggested by Robin. He wanted her to find anyone in trouble or something close to it.

_He is such an idiot! Does he realize how many people are hurting or crying in the world? _Raven scoffed mentally.

Like two miles away there was a little girl crying about losing her doll. Five streets further a man just lost his little girl to some kind of disease. After that was a boy... he was in the middle of an alley way. His mind was so weird... It-

"AHHHH!!!" Raven covered her eyes as his unconscious thoughts seemed to hit her full on. She fell down on the ground, trying to make the thoughts stop coming. _Close mind! Close!_ she frantically closed the gates to her mind.

"Raven?" Starfire's voice brought Raven back to the real world. She opened her dark eyes to find out that she was laying flat on her back, looking up into the green eyes of Starfire.

Bumble Bee's brown eyes were next to hers. Terra's blue eyes were not far away. She sat up and could see the boys not too far from the bottom of Raven.

"What's wrong Raven? Why were you screaming?" Bumble Bee placed a brown hand on Raven's blue clothed shoulder.

"And why are your eyes leaking like that?" Starfire asked. Raven raised a dark brow and lifted her hand to touch her face. When she pulled back her hand was wet with tears.

"She isn't leaking Starfire. She is crying. Why are you crying?" Terra turned to the gray teenager. Raven kept staring at the tears, why was she crying? Then the picture of the boy came again.

"A boy. He's in trouble, something bad happened to him. We have to go right now!" the girl jumped to her feet and didn't even wait for the others.

The only one that was right at her side was Bumble Bee. Starfire was next, she had been shocked by Raven's sudden take off. Beast boy and Terra were behind Starfire, trying to match Raven's speed. Cyborg and Robin were on the ground, in two fast and separate motorcycles.

"Raven what the hell is going on?! You were rambling and now you're running?" Robin's voice came through her pendant on her cloak.

"There is a boy in the alley way. He needs our help," she answered.

"Which alley way? There are five million of them!" Cyborg suddenly joined the conversation.

"I'm leading. I think I remember the location. Just follow me." the girl ordered. She pushed herself faster, trying to get to the hurt male.

"Why are you so intent on this one boy? Do you know him personally?" Terra had caught up with them. She had Beast boy on the back of her rock so that he could talk too.

_Why do they have to go out? _Raven thought briefly before Beast boy's green mouth began to talk.

"What is he your long lost love?" the male made kissing noises. Raven didn't comment, she knew that a harsh comment would escape her mouth if she she even thought about answering him.

But they did have a good point. Why was she so eager, so _desperate_ to find this one boy? Her heart was beating, her mind was humming, and her stomach was twisted as she flew on. Suddenly her heart stopped for a whole second, this was the spot.

"Right here!" she shouted, letting her body fall, head first. She twisted and landed on her feet at the entrance of the alleyway. She ignored the slight pain in her ankles for letting her body land so hard.

"Come on." she grunted and ran into the alley way. Her team mates followed close behind her. She had never ran so fast in her life, never had her heart beat with such tempo. She stopped running, causing Starfire to stop abruptly. Robin ran into her, Cyborg into him, Terra into him, and finally Beast boy finished the falling domino scene.

"What? He... he should be here...." Raven tilted her head in confusion. She let her eyes scan the grounds, trying to find the one she had ran so fast for.

"Maybe you imagined it?" Beast boy untangled his green limbs from the others. Raven whirled on him, eyes flashing.

"I did not!" she hissed, making Beast Boy squeak in horror. Terra stood up, angry.

"Don't you scare him just because he made a suggestion that made sense!" she narrowed her wide blue eyes.

"He's an idiot! You really expect me not to get mad at him? Everything is a joke to him!" Raven felt anger rumble in the bottom of her stomach.

"Raven! I am a nice person but I will attack you if you keep insulting my lover!" Terra warned.

"I know ya'll ain't trying to fight in no god darn alley way!" Bumble Bee grumbled, folding her arms. The two girls ignored her and glared at each other.

"Bring it." Raven sneered. She raised her arms.

"Azarath Matrion Zinthos!" she shouted. Black hands erupted from her own small ones. They grabbed the blond and slammed her against the surrounding walls.

Terra growled and bricks flew from the surrounding houses.

"Dammit!" Raven put up her shield, blocking the harming objects. Suddenly she noticed one coming from the back. She whirled around, knowing that she was too late to block it.

"Oof!" her breath flew from her mouth as something tripped her.

"Raven are you okay?" Starfire asked, her voice filled with worry. Raven sat up and looked around, rubbing her head. She looked at her feet to see what had tripped her.

A pale hand, obviously male, was right there, loosely around her ankle.

"This is him!" she shouted, her voice taking on a tone of excitement. Terra dropped the rocks that was going to be beamed next and ran to her team mate. The rest followed suit and was by Raven.

"I don't see any- AHH!" Terra let loose a girly scream at the sight of the pale hand. Raven finally realized that there was no body connected to it.

Her throat filled the taste of bile as she tried hard not to puke all over the place. _But... I thought that he was alive?! _Raven thought, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Raven what are you leaning on?" Robin asked. Raven turned around, she was leaning on some uneven patch of earth. With shaking gray fingers, the girl brushed it off.

Blue sandals with pale feet appeared. With a bit of releif she continued to rub off all the brown dirt. Long black pants and the bottom of a red trench coat was next to come.

The other pale hand (connected to long arms) in the red trench coat. A brown vest came next. Finally a pale neck and an even paler face.

The black ringed eyes were closed, giving him the look of someone sleeping. His hair was covered in so much dirt that it was hard to see what color his hair look.

"Oh no! He's bleeding!" Bumble Bee brought a rather large wound to Raven's attention. She mumbled her spell under her breath and immediately the boy was being lifted in the air with her.

"Come on!" she shouted down at her friends. Bumble Bee and the rest nodded and they all rushed to the tower where they could help the boy.

(Thirty Minutes later)

They had taken off his shirt which proved to be rather difficult. And they bounded his wound and cleaned it. _He has a nice body._ Raven thought and resisted the urge to touch the pale six pack.

"Who do you think he is?" Bumble Bee was in the corner, leaning against Cyborg.

"I don't know. What color do you think his hair is?" Terra asked.

"He looks like he could have brown hair?" Cyborg guessed. They had decided not to bathe the person. He could wake up angry at being touch in such a fashion.

"Whats that on his forehead?" Terra reached forward and brushed the dirt off his face and moved the long bang that had been grown. Raven had a hard time not growling at the girl for touching the male.

"I'm going to guess tattoo?" Beast boy leaned down, staring at the boy.

"What does it say?" Robin squinted slightly.

"In my planet, such a sign says 'bad'." Starfire answered. Raven shook her head and leaned close to the male. _No... it says.._

".... Love. It says love." Raven whispered, staring at the Chinese character.

~THE END~

wow. i deem that not too bad! ^__^ and for the record i do know that bumble bee do not live at the tower. lets pretend that she does (she is dating cyborg). and terra came back.

comment and hope you enjoyed ^__^

I DONT OWN NARUTO. OR TEEN TITANS!


	2. Chapter 2

"Raven. His brain activity is picking up. I think he may be coming back pretty soon." Cyborg's voice sounded in her ear. Raven nodded and gave a quick run through of the alleyway that they had picked the mysterious boy from.

She had decided that he must have had something strapped to his back, since the strap on the back of his vest was empty. So Raven was the first one back to the alleyway.

_Come on he had to have something with him..._ her eyes scanned the alley way, landing on something brown.

"There it is!" she allowed a tiny smile to come to her normally solemn face. She grabbed the strap to a large and heavy gourd.

"Why is he carrying around something so heavy?" she whispered as she struggled to get it on her shoulder. These were one of the times that she wished that she had accepted Starfire's offer in coming with her.

_Her strength could have been helpful!_Raven dropped the gourd and it landed with a heavy thud. She muttered a quick spell. The gourd was immediately in the air, waiting for her. Raven smirked with satisfaction and she took off flying as fast as she could. She got back to the tower and went through the window of the infirmary. The boy was laying on the bed, still as ever. The titans surrounded him, staring at his face.

"Move." Raven pushed her way to his side. The boy layed there, the black circles making him look like a panda bear. She frowned and leaned closer. _Why are you not awake? _she thought as his chest moved up and down. She leaned closer until their noses were only inches apart.

"I am awake." his lips moved, his voice was calm and devoid of any emotions. Raven gasped and jerked back. His eyes slowly opened to reveal to large, cold sea colored marbles. _Holy... did he hear my thoughts? _the gray girl thought. The dirt covered boy raised a none existing brow before sitting up. He gently laid a hand on his side where the wound was.

"You bandaged it well Raven." he whispered.

"How... how did you know my name?" the girl's eyes widened. The boy tilted his head and looked into her purple eyes.

"I'm not sure... but I'm sure you know my name." he said. Raven raised a brow. Why would she know his name? She shook her head and allowed herself to think... the name came to her.

"Gaara? Your name is Gaara." she stated, not knowing how she knew his name. He nodded his head slightly and gazed around the room.

Everyone was staring at him, keeping very still. Starfire was the first to break the silence. She pushed pass the gray skinned girl and got right in Gaara's face. Her bright green eyes stared into his and a wide smile broke onto her face.

"Hello lost friend! I am Starfire!" the orange girl grabbed the shocked boy into a huge bone crushing hug, somthering him in her breast.

Raven couldn't help the way her heart dropped. She was sure that the boy would be drooling over Starfire any second. She was so nice and cute. _Everyone likes Starfire... _Raven frowned as she watched the boy's arms come up. His pale fingers latched onto her orange arms and-

"Ah!" Starfire screamed as she was thrown off the boy and across the room.

Her body crashed into a metal cabinet, knocking over medicines and bandages. Mouths fell open as they watched Starfire get up, her eyes welled up with tears. Her green eyed gaze was followed by everyone to Gaara. He had his arms folded over his chest and the gourd that was still floating by Raven, rumbled.

"Why friend Gaara?" she whimpered. _Wow, I've never seen anyone deny Starfire... why do I feel so relieved? _Raven pondered calmly.

"I am not your friend. Do not touch me." the male hissed. What could he say, he liked his space. Besides the girl didn't know how to control her strength. She was going to crush him. _Bimbo. She reminds me of Sakura.... _Gaara sneered mentally as the image of the pink haired girl flashed through his mind.

_Whoa... who was that pink haired girl that I just mentally seen? _Raven was getting worried more and more.

"You didn't have to do that! What the hell is your problem!?" Robin shouted as he helped the red haired girl up.

"She shouldn't have touched me... I do not appreciate sweet bimbos that cannot control their own strength trying to crush my bones." the boy stated bluntly.

Suddenly the cabinet was thrown at him. He laid flat on the bed, avoiding his head being taken off. Quickly he flipped backwards, landing on the wall. His feet had blue coming from them as he stood on the wall. He glared at the girl, crouching down.

"You do not want to do this." he warned. Starfire glared, her eyes turning green. The boy seemed surprise. _Duck! Her eyes have beams! _Raven mentally shouted, her throat frozen. The boy seemed to hear her. He jumped off the wall and proceeded to do back flips as the dangerous beams destroyed everything but him.

"Hn. I will not hold back." he growled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Raven wasn't surprised when he landed next to her. He quickly snatched the gourd from her spell and placed it on his back.

The familiar weight on his back almost brings a smile to his face. Instead he shakes his head and stands in the middle of the room. His arms crossed his chest and his eyes turned cold and indifferent. He stared at Starfire as she gapes at him. No one had ever challenged her head on.

"Starfire just drop it." Robin tried to calm down his girlfriend. He didn't want her to accidently kill the nutcase. What is he thinking?

"I have nothing to drop, boyfriend Robin." Starfire lifted her hands and allowed large green disc to be thrown again and again at the still dirty teenager. The smoke hides everything for a second.

Starfire squinted her eyes and took a step forwards. Something brown and quick grabbed her and pulled her inside the smoke. Her shrill scream is heard and several sounds of Starfire getting slapped or punched.

She screamed again, this time she's thrown out of the smoke. There are tears in her eyes and her hair is ruined. Her face holds a bloody lip and her wrist seemed to be dislocated.

The brown comes back for another round. With a shriek she threw her beams at it again. It falls onto her body.

"It's... its sand." Robin gazes in awe. Suddenly a foot is landed on Starfire's purple clad chest.

"I am called Gaara of the Desert for a reason. I could have done much worse. I could have killed you by now.... however I will not. As Kazekage I will not allow myself to become the monster I once was." he stated in his monotonous voice. Starfire nodded her head.

"However," his foot pressed down on his chest lightly, "If you dare challenege me again. I will reconsider my thoughts on killing for no reason."

With that he let out a tiny snort and strode over to Raven. The girl could only stare at him, her indifferent mask on.

"Uh... I would scold you but its not in my nature. I think I should heal her. I can heal you too once you take a bath." the girl said in her low voice and floated over to the moping Starfire.

"Keep still or this is only going to last longer." Raven murmured as she knelt down by the alien. Pale green eyes followed her ever movement. It made her body feel so warm. She fought to keep the blush off her face.

_Hm... its so strange... its like I know her... wait... I'm not in Suna... or Konoha.... not even the Hidden Mist Village... How did I get here? _the boy frowned and turned to meet bright, large green eyes a few centimeters from his face. The boy clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to punch the little green teenager that was invading his bubble.

"Dude! That was sooo cool! What did you do to her in that smoke? Dude you are sooo awesome! Whats with the gourd? And do you want to take a bath? Why are you here in Tokyo? You don't look like you're from here!And where did your eye brows go? And how come your eye is twitching?" Beast boy stopped talking for a second to just stand in front of Gaara.

_Calm down... he did not mean it... do not crush him... _the boy took a deep breath and opened his eyes again.

"Did you say Tokyo?" Gaara asked, looking slightly down to see Beast Boy. Although Gaara wasn't very tall, he was still at least three inches taller than the little green boy in front of him.

"Yeah! You are in Tokyo! Didn't you know? Where are you from? And do you want to take a bath?" Beast Boy wrinkled his nose as he looked at Gaara's dusty appearance. The dirt covered boy raised a non-existing brow. _This one is a Naruto and Lee wrapped in one... or maybe Terra is the Naruto and he's the Lee... how did I know that girl's name? Raven... it has to be her..._Gaara nodded to himself and looked down at Beast Boy.

"I didn't know that I was in Tokyo. I am from Suna. I'd love to take a bath..." Gaara answered each of his questions in order.

"Cool!" Beast Boy shouted. He was going to grab the pale hand but thought twice about it.

"I'll give you the grand tour of the Titan Tower!"

~The end~

hoped you enjoyed. i don't own Teen Titans or Gaara ^__^ comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fans... as you can see... I've updated... And I think in the last chapter I said I like starfire... truth is I personally hate her. Her and Sakura are officially on my hate list. Sorry... but its true. So if you like either of these girls... well... damn... no offense but... hey you read at your own price. Also... there are alot of spelling mistakes but i'm soooo tired. i've been up for the pass 24 hours... i haven't slept for 2 days! so i ain't spell checking it! deal and be happy! ENJOY^__^

"Finally we get to the living room!" Beast boy shouted loudly and with much happiness. Gaara was about to grunt like he did with each room until he saw the view. His eyes widened slightly as he stepped closer. It was so beautiful. They had full view of everything. The cities buildings were huge and the ocean shimmered and flowed. The sun was going down, reflecting off the ocean.

"Yeah... its beautiful isn't it?" the new voice startled Gaara slightly as he turned to see a girl.

Her skin looked like dark chocolate. She had full lips and large brown eyes. She was kind of short. Her hear was brown and thick. She had designed it to look like two large balls on both sides of her head. Her outfit made her look like a bumble bee and she had wings to match.

"Very." he answered. The girl blinked, she hadn't expected him to say anything. The girl held out her hand. Her smile was warm and disarming.

"Hello. My name is Bumble Bee." she smiled. The still dirty boy took her hand.

"Gaara." he shook her hand.

"Dude!" Beast boy appeared in between the two, Terra in tote. Gaara let out a pained sigh before looing at the other girl. She had thin, striaght blond hair. Her eyes were large and blue. The shirt she wore only went half way down her stomach and had a large yellow T on it. She wore extremely short shorts.

"This is my girlfriend, Terra!" Beast Boy shouted. Gaara half-way expected to hear him shout out **Yosh! **or **You are so youthful my dear friend! **

"Its nice to meet you. You are a good fighter. I wonder how you'd fair against me!" the blond girl's smile took up half her face.

"Yes.. you are diffinately Naruto... while this green boy is Lee." Gaara muttered while nodding to her. Terra blinked. _What the hell is a Naruto and Lee? _she stracthed her head. She decided to ignore it and investigate about it later. For now she just shrugged her shoulders and flopped down on the couch.

"Hey! Gaara, this is my boyfriend Cyborg!" Bumble Bee smiled at him, pulling over a tall brown male. The redhead turned his head upwards to look Cyborg in the eye. He was fucking TALL! And half his body was some type of metal.

Without warning a pale hand shot out and touched the robot half of Cyborg's face. The male froze as the pale hand touched the robot part of his face. His hand grazed over the red eye. The shorter tilted his head and his lips went in a small frown.

"What... what are you doing?" Cyborg asked as the hands went to the human part of his face. He refrained from backing away as the hand pinched his cheek and touched the metal at the same time.

The others watched the new comer. His face was still slightly indifferent but now his eyes were alight with curiousity. He went around Cyborg, touching his arms and fingers and occaisionally his leg or feet. Finally he stopped analyzing the older and turned his eyes to Beast Boy.

The dusty boy turned to the green boy and bent slightly to his level. He gripped the green chin and turn his this way and that. Beast Boy had the sudden urge to bite the pale hand, but he held back. There was no telling what would happen and he wasn't going to end up like Starfire.

Gaara dropped the chin and stepped back to look at both boys. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hm... neither of you are not fully human." the strange teen announced. Everyone sweatdropped at the obvious statement.

"Uh... no... Gaara... they are not." Bumble Bee picked herself off the floor and scratched the backside of her head.

"And you have tiny wings on your back like a big bee... Are you easy to squash too?" he asked asked innocently. The brown mouth dropped open and her left eye twitched before narrowing.

"Hell naw! You did _not _just call me weak! Do not underestimate me because I am a girl! I will mop the floor with your pale ass!" her nice attitude was all gone.

Gaara felt himself back away at the familiar glare. _Note to self: She is a clone of Temari... beware. _the redhead thought. His blond sister had terrible mood swings... often. Although Gaara would never say it out loud, some little part of him was slightly frightened of his blond sister. After that time in the forest, in private, she ranted and tried her hardest to get through his sand's defense. Luckily she never did...

"Uh... bath?" the redhead changed the subject. The girl gave him one more glare before folding her arms over her chest and stomping off to the nearby kitchen.

"Man I _cannot _believe you just did that!" Cyborg laughed and slapped a hand onto the thin shoulder. He swiftly guided Gaara out of Bumble Bee's sight and down some hallways.

Gaara silently memorized each hallway and every movement that Cyborg made. The man seemed to move in a heavy way, but seemed okay with it. His left leg jerked more, a glitch... _So if we face off... its his left leg... I'd hate to kill someone as unique as him. _He mentally nodded.

_He's looking for a way to attack me... _Cyborg thought with a slight smirk. He knew that the younger couldn't tell that he was calculating him too. The boy was small and had graceful movements. He seemed to have a slight problem with his left arm, seeing as he held it too his body more than the left one. _So its the left arm? Hm... I hope we don't have to fight.... _Cyborg stopped suddenly and pointed to a door to the right.

"Towels are in the closet. Soap is inside the shower. I know you know the way back, peace." with that the tall man was gone.

Gaara nodded to himself and went into the bathroom. He looked around the large bathroom. It was black and the shower seemed to be beyond its time. Gaara shrugged and carefully undid his banages. The redhead looked into the mirror and flinched at the large wound on his side.

"I really did a number on myself." he muttered and sat on the cold tiled ground. He let his mind go back to what Sakura said, _'Concentrate your chakra into your hands. Or, since you have advanced chakra usage, into any wound itself. Now it may close it up all the way or stop the bleeding. It all depends on how much chakra you use and the wound!' _

"This should heal nicely... why was I talking to that bimbo at all?" Gaara thought as he concentrated a large amount of chakra to his wound. He could feel heat on the wound as it close up.

"Ah... yes... Temari thought it would be a good idea for me to learn some healing techniques since I'm stripped of... Shukaku..." Gaara shuddered at the name and looked at his side.

There was hardly a mark, just a slight scratch. With a slight smile he made himself go to the shower to take a long needed bath. He turned on the shower and allowed it to run down his body, washing the dirt down the drain.

"I really should apologize to her... I shouldn't have hurt her... I could have protected myself and restrained her. I'm just proving them damned Elders that I haven't changed without Shukaku." Gaara sighed and started to wash with the first soap that he picked up.

~Living room~

Raven, accompined by Robin and Starfire, came into the living room. She could see Bumble Bee still fuming, muttering threats against a certain new comer. She sighed and didn't bother asking what he did. She was sure it was something that was blown way out of proportion.

Instead teh grey teenager picked up her book from the side table and levitated in the window as she redad the book. Suddenly the girl was aware of several presences around her body. Looking up she saw all her friends standing around her. Each was staring at her.

"Something you want?" she kept her eyes indifferent. Robin's eyes narrowed and a growl escaped from under his breath.

"Raven! How do you know this guy?" the team leader shouted. Raven calmly met the angered teen with her own purple eyes. She stood on her feet so that they were near the same height.

"He's a friend. Don't get angry at him because your girlfriend doesn't know how to keep the right distance away from a person." Raven stated making Starfire poke out her bottom lip. _Why? How? How the hell was I jelous of that, even if it were for but a second._ Raven thought.

"Raven! Why are you taking up for that... that monster?" Robin shouted. The purple eyes widened as her eyes flashed and she was no longer in the living room.

_**"Where am I?" the girl murmured. She gazed around her new settings. It was a town with strange buildings that seemed to be made of sand. Everything was dark and gray looking and the wind blew softly, sending cold shivers down her spine.**_

_**"Ha ha! Pass it! Pass it!" a little girl screamed. Raven turned her head and could see about seven little kids kicking a ball around the dusty ground. They kicked the ball to each other, laughing with joy.**_

_**"So cute." Raven muttered and leaned on a nearby pillar. **_

_**"Teddy... why am I all alone?" a tiny voice whispered. Raven started and looked down. On the stair next to the pillar she leaned on was a little boy. **_

_**He had messy red hair and was extremely small. In his arms was a brown teddy brown. His face was said and he had no eyebrows. His skin was paler than pale and his ocean eyes were staring at the children playing around. They were so sad and lonely, only one little spark of happiness was known in his eyes. **_

_**"Why? Why do people run from me? Have I been a bad boy?" the boy whispered to his teddy bear. She had a feeling that he wasn't really talking to the bear. He wasn't talking to himself either. Before she could figure out what she was feeling there was some commotion from the kids. **_

_**The female turned around just in time for the ball to go on the top of a large mountain-like rock.**_

_**"Look what you did Bishamon!" a girl yelled. **_

_**"Shut up Isako!" a boy stomped his foot as the kids around him began to grumble about having to stop their game and go home. **_

_**"Teddy. Maybe if I help them they'll let me play!" the redhead boy near her jumped to his feet and picked up a handful of sand. He allowed it to fly from his hands with amazing speed. **_

_**Raven smiled at his happiness and hopeful look. He was going to help. Sand grabbed the ball and began to come back to him.**_

_**"Hey look!" the girl, Isako, screamed and pointed. The ball was floating down the large rock on a platform of sand. They smiled and watched their precious toy come down.**_

_**"Here... take it." the little redhead held out the ball that landed in his hands. The childrens happy looks turned frightened. Raven watched in horror as the kids began to whisper and slowly back away as if he was the Black Plauge.**_

_**"It's Gaara."**_

_**"He's a monster."**_

_**"Mommy said that he kills people."**_

_**"We shouldn't be near him."**_

_**"Daddy says he has a demon in him."**_

_**The whispers soon turned into screams of shock and horror.**_

_**"Run!" **_

_**"Run from the monster!" **_

_**"MONSTER!" **_

_**The screams went on and on. The children jumped as the ball slipped from his hands and his eyes widened twice their large size. The children began to run for their lives. Gaara's head fell and he began to mumur to his teddy again. Raven had to lean close to hear his words.**_

_**"Why... I don't want to be alone. Why must they run in fear. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone!" he lift his head to reveal his eyes with a slight crazed look. He reached out an arm and grabbed the boy and girl that were arguing earlier. **_

_**"I'm not going to be alone. Never!" the redhead screamed, clutching his teddy bear. The sand sharpened and lunged at the two sobbing kids. Raven gasped and reached out to stop the redhead.**_

_**"NO GAARA!" a male voice shouted and jumped in front of the two children. The sand cut him for a brief moment before pulling back. **_

_**"Yashumaru..." the redhead whispered, his head low. He let the wind blow his hair around his head for a moment before disappearing in a whirl of sand. She felt herself wanting to comfort the kid, but everything was starting to fade...**_

"Raven!" the girl opened her eyes to see Robin and the rest standing over her body. She was laying flat on her back. The purple eyed girl sat up and realized that she was crying. Slowly she looked toward her leader and narrowed her moist eyes at him.

"Don't you ever call him a monster." she rasped and stood up. She pulled her hood over her head and went into the kitchen to grab an apple. She looked at her friends that were still standing at the spot. They each had their lover hugging them and whispering reassuring things in their ears.

Raven felt a pang of pain go through her chest. She felt that lonely feeling go through her body. All her friends had lovers, while she didn't. Well she had one... but he broke her heart in the worse of ways.

~Bathroom~

The redhead slowly rinsed his body of all suds. Suddenly a pain went through his chest. The redhead fell to his knees in shock and clutched at his chest. _What.. whats happening!? _he thought as the bathroom faded from his vision.

_**"Where am I?" the redhead male picked himself off the ground. He looked around the dark room. It had dark themed pictures all over walls. **_

_**It was painted black and purple and had a air of sadness to it. Gaara frowned and studied a little owl scupture. It was made of some type of weird clay that reminded him too much of Deidara. He shook his head and sat on the bed. He was sure that something would happen in due time.**_

_**He wasn't disappointed. The door slid open and he could see a clocked back.**_

_**"Leave me alone. I'm busy." the voice of Raven said. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow and stood up. He walked behind Raven and could see Beast Boy and Cyborg. They were holding balloons of questionable liquids. They reeked.**_

_**"But Raven! You have to be the ref for our stink ball game!" Beast Boy whined. Raven and Gaara wrinkled their noses and shook their head in disgust. **_

_**"I'm busy. Goodbye." she allowed the door to slid shut in her friends' faces. She began to mutter things that sounded a little like 'Stupid games. So immature. I have to get to Malchior.'**_

_**"Hello Raven." a smooth voice spoke from the shelf. Gaara frowned as Raven smiled happily and rushed to the book case. She pulled out a book and set it down. Our came the outlined of a male, his body seemed to be made from paper or something close to it.**_

_**"Hello Malchior." she smiled in a love sick teenage girl way.**_

_**"Today, Raven, I want to teach you some things." the voice said and the dark eyes focused on Raven. The girl tilted her head to the side, wondering what could her book lover want to teach her.**_

_**"It'll make you stronger. So that you can help me realease this curse that Rorek placed on me." the sweet voice said. Raven smiled a tiny smile, loving to know that she could help out. She nodded her consent and they began to train.**_

_**Gaara watched, day after day, as Raven became stronger. She came out of the room every so often to eat once in awhile. Day after day she got stronger. Day after day she fell more and more in love with Malchior. And day after day Gaara became more and more jelous.**_

_**Finally she left the room and Gaara was allowed to follow her. She wore bright white and had a large smile on her face. Her friends eyes widened as she seemingly skipped to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple and munched on it happily.**_

_**"So who is Malchior friend Raven?" Starfire was the first to break the silence. Raven raised an eyebrow and glanced at Beast Boy. He gave a nervous chuckle and turned into a fly as an explaination. **_

_**"Hm... you look more like a rat." the girl winked and he turned into a furry green rat. Beast Boy yelped and turned back to his original state.**_

_**"What.. how... how did you change me?" the green thing screamed. The girl opened her mouth to answer but the alarm went off. Everyone's face hardened and they were gone to fight crime.**_

**TIME SKIP (I'm sorry but this chapter is getting too lengthy and... okay... I'm just too lazy... deal)**

_**Gaara watched as Raven stormed around her room, angry at herself and her new lover. He felt sorry for her. He knew what it was like to loose control of your power and people look at your strangely afterwards. **_

_**"What have you taught me! I've nearly killed a little girl!" Raven screamed at the paper man. He wrapped his arms arund his arms. **_

_**"Don't worry about that. When I have my body back I will give you the ability to control your powers." the man assured her with a kiss on the forehead. **_

_**"Careful or you may give me a paper cut." she joked. The man laughed and realeased her out of the hug. The two began to conversate until Malchoir suggested that Raven tried to resurract his old body. Raven tried to protest, saying she wasn't strong enough, but Malchior sooned turned her with sweet words. **_

_**"Okay... I'll do it." she whispered. Gaara watched with growing horror as the spell was completed and the sweet dark eyes lightened and narrowed. **_

_**His body lenghtened and turned purple and black. His mouth opened and he had a long green tongue. Wing spruted. Raven and Gaara watched as a large black dragon was sitting in the room. **_

_**"NO!" the redhead grabbed out as the black tail grabbed the frightened girl. Gaara summoned some sand and followed. By the time he got there, he was snarling insults at the girl. **_

_**"I'm not weak! You tricked me!" Raven struggled with the tail clutching her with bone breaking strength. **_

_**"You are all alone. I didn't love you. I needed to use you. You are a weak nothing." Malchior taunted and threw the smaller to the ground. Gaara sneered and rushed to the gril, then he realized that he couldn't touch her. **_

_**"I am not alone!" Raven shouted and stood to her feet. She flew into the air to meet Malchior face to face. There was a flash of white and Raven fell from the sky. The redhead ran to catch her.**_

Gaara blinked. He was back in the large bathroom. He watched the water fall from the shower head and hit him in the face. _What was that... _the redhead thought breifly before standing and turning off the water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it loosely around his waist.

"This is not my day." he sighed as he realized that his clothes had somehow gotten wet. With a loud sigh he grabbed the wet bundle and went into the living room. The boy that was slightly taller than him with black hair. He was stomping over to Raven in a fit to anger.

"Raven! He cannot stay here if he attacks Starfire!" Robin screamed. Raven rolled her eyes and sat on the counter that was in front of the enraged boy.

"She shouldn't have gotten in his face. He felt threatened. You know that she cannot control her strenght." she retorted calmly. Robin glared at her for a second. He seemed ready to hit her if she said another word. He placed a finger in her face and opened his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Gaara said calmly, folding his arms over his pale, wet chest. Robin spun around and the girls felt themselves blush at his half nakedness.

"I am sorry... Starfire. I should not have let my primal thoughts control my actions. I just do not feel comfortable with people hugging me." the redhead bowed to the alien princess who was busy drooling to awknowledge what he was saying.

"If I offened you... I will find a someplace else to stay..." the redhead turned to Robin. The boy immedately felt slghtly guilty.

"You can stay here as long as you need. But-" suddenly the room turned red and the alarm went off.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted immedately and everyone was leaving. Raven looked back at the redhead. The redhead smiled a tiny smle that made her want to do the same. The girl frowned and shook her head. _No more that... _she thought of Malchoir.

"Sit down and rest." she said and disappeared, leaving Gaara in the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello reader... hm... I truthfully have no idea where I'm going with this story... of course I know how I'm going to end it... but I'm not really sure on what I'm doing... well I hope you know a little on Naruto because MOST of it is going to be in The Hidden Leaf Village.

Enjoy.

----

"Titans go!" Robin shouted immediately and everyone was leaving. Raven looked back at the redhead. The redhead smiled a tiny smile that made her want to do the same. The girl frowned and shook her head. _No more that... _she thought of Malchoir.

"Sit down and rest." she said and disappeared, leaving Gaara in the house. The redhead looked around the livingroom, wondering what he should do. _Wash my clothes first.... then figure out what I'm going to do, who I got here, and how to contact the others.... _the redhead thought.

~KONOHA~

Temari gripped her fan in an iron grip as she advanced on the Hokage doors. All the Jonin avoided her once they saw her face. The eldest of the Sand Siblings' eyes were flashing. Her mouth was twisted in a sneer and her skin was deathly pale. All in all, she didn't look to happy.

"Hiya!" she screamed as she broke the doors in and stepped through as if she had opened the damned things. The figure at the desk looked up for a moment before putting their head back down. _Oh... HELL no! _the blond mentally screeched as she ran forward, fan in hand. She jumped in the air and brought the fan down as hard as she could on the Hokage hat. The poor hat broke in half and the desk cracked as the person's head nearly went through.

"OWWW!!! Temari nee-chan!?" the voice whined. The blond tilted her head and pushed the pieces off the head to see messy blond hair.

Naruto's blue eyes looked up at him, tears magnifying them. The desert maiden felt slightly guilty as she looked upon the boy. She usually treated him like a brother... well like a normal sister would treat a brother. She didn't really give a flying rat's ass about hitting Kankuro. But she nearly gave one of her favorite brothers a concussion.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I thought you were Tsunade." Sabaku confessed, falling down in the chair. The boy dressed as Hokage straightened in his chair, tears gone. Now he was looking at his 'sister' in wonderment. She had to have huge balls if she was going to hit baa-chan like that without a second thought. _Unless... something happened... _the blond thought.

"So whatcha doing all the way here!? Is Gaara and Kankuro with you!?" the blond bounced in his chair. Temari tensed in the chair and looked down at her white hands. They were squeezing each other and moving around as if they had a mind of their own.

"I... I'm such a bad sister... I shouldn't have let him go by himself... I knew he had just gotten rid of a bad cold... shouldn't have let myself be convinced..." she muttered to herself, worrying her lips with her teeth. Naruto stood up from the seat and walked over to Temari.

"Temari?" he asked. The blond looked up into the bright blue eyes and nearly felt like crying. If one knew this particular blond then one would know that Temari didn't cry. No matter how hurt she was or how much she wanted to, her nature would not allow a single tear to pass her eyes. But she could feel them pricking at the back of her eyes.

"Naruto... Gaara... he... we were all supposed to come down here but I had forgotten my aid kit and I needed it... Kankuro was already half way here and at first I was going to leave it. Gaara told me to get it and that I could catch up to him later.... I knew I shouldn't have let him! Just three days ago Gaara had gotten rid of this horrible cold. It seems that his immune system is shit without Shukaku's aid and his own natural resistance." Temari paused as Naruto stiffened. His eyes were narrowed slightly and he didn't look too happy. It seemed as though the blond was thinking the worst... which he should have.

"While I was walking here I saw this spot that was supposed to be all grass and trees but it was apparent that someone was fighting. I could sense Gaara's chakra disruption and he must have fainted or something while fighting. The assassin was powerful but gone. I rushed back here because I wanted to know where he was. It was obvious that the assassin didn't harm Gaara too much....."

Her voice trailed off to a short sob which was the closest any of the Sabaku kids had ever came to crying since childhood. Naruto's mouth dropped open and he pulled his adoptive sister close to his body. _Where is Gaara, Kyuubi? _Naruto thought, mentally grim.

He heard the huge demon inside of his body laugh. **How the hell should I know kit? **the demon asked. _Don't give me that Kyuubi! You can find his chakra signature! Now do it! _the blond demanded, his nails accidentally digging into Temari's back.

**Someone seems a little upset... I wonder why? This redhead is hardly even important to you and since he no longer has Shukaku, he's not important to me. Besides... why should I do as you... demand? **the kitsune whispered.

_He's like my brother with or without Shukaku. You can find him without that fat ass demon! And you'll do it because I said so! _Naruto snarled. **Oooh seems like Kit grew some backbone to talk to me like that! Okay well... hm... he's... somewhere in Tokyo? **The demon raised a large brow.

"Tokyo? What the hell is a Tokyo?" Naruto asked out loud. Temari lifted her head from the slim-ish chest to look inside the sky blue eyes. She knew that he had been talking to his demon and asking him to find Gaara.

The same tight hold would happen to Gaara when he spoke to Shukaku and she was present.** Why would I know what that is... good bye kit. **Naruto could tell that the beast would not tell him anything more. But what he did tell the blond was enough.

"How and why would he be in Tokyo?" Temari murmured to herself. She knew where that was and she knew that Gaara had only been there once in his entire life. He told her that it was like Konoha but with less trees and more buildings. Tall buildings that stretched up to the sky and the stars barely show there... too many buildings.

So the question is why did the male end up there? She stood up and got Naruto's claws off her body so that she could pace around. As her mind tried to find the answer she barely noticed that Shikamaru, her boyfriend, had entered the room. He sat onto a chair and listened to her mutterings. Other than her voice the room was dead silent.

"You said he was attacked? Well he could have body flickered to get away instead of risking a fight." Shikamaru stated. He had gathered up as much information from her just by her tiny murmurs. Temari's head snapped towards him before a small smile broke on her face. She had been thinking the same thing!

"So when are we going!?" Naruto asked, smiling from ear to ear. Temari raised a brow and turned to her adoptive brother. Her look obviously stated 'what do you mean by **we**?' Naruto's eyes got bigger and his bottom lip stuck out. He was trying to sway her with the puppy dog eyes... and dammit it was working!

She turned her head but the look was already branded into her head. Those big blue eyes filled with fake tears... bottom lip.... whimpers....

"Aw, dammit! But... aren't you Hokage now!?" Temari asked, trying to find a way out. She didn't know how to say no to an adorable face. Maybe it was because Gaara only made one when he was little and Kankuro is just obnoxious so she didn't care if he made one or not.

((A/N: i actually like Kankuro))

To Temari's dismay Shikamaru actually came up with a solution. In a yawning voice he pointed out that they probably wouldn't be in Tokyo for too long and the journey there was at least a week... so Naruto could ask Tsunade to fill in for him.

"Shikamaru... you're meant to agree with me!" Temari shouted at her boyfriend. The lazy ninja smiled and lean back in his chair, muttering how troublesome women were.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to duck the evil fan that was swung and hit him squarely in the head. The shadow nin landed on the floor with a grunt of pain. His eyes widened as he saw his future wife ((cause I said so)) jump into the air and brought down her fan with a force that rivaled all powers.

There was a huge dent where Shikamaru's head was. _Great... now she's trying to kill me... troublesome woman. _Shikamaru thought, flipping onto his feet and jumping back. Temari had gotten much faster with that blunt bat she called a fan. He looked over to Naruto who had a phone to his ear and his eyes watching them, highly amused. Great, his own friend was going to watch him die.

"Got you! I'll show you troublesome!" Temari shouted when Shikamaru was finally trapped into a corner.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru shouted, allowing his shadow to stretch out. Temari stopped in mid attack as his shadow grabbed her shadow. Silently she cursed like a rainbow on break when her body straightened and her fan was dropped. Against her will, her body stepped towards him as he stepped towards her.

"You are so tiresome... checkmate." Shikamaru smirked, leaning in and kissing his still caught lover. He released the blond and allowed her to hug him. The two went on to kiss passionately like they were not just fighting five seconds ago.

"God, I'm tired of seeing you two snogging all the time." Kankuro's voice boomed. Temari lifted her hand and flipped off her baby brother and continued to kiss Shikamaru. Of course she wondered where the Hell he got the word snogging from... but that wasn't important. Saving Gaara was-

Holy Shit! Temari's eyes flew open as she realized that she had forgotten her brother! _I really am a bad sister! _the four ponytails girl thought in dismay, pulling away from Nara. Standing there was Kankuro, Lee, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Sakura, TenTen, Sasuke, and Sai. It had been a long time since Temari had seen any of them, except Kankuro of corse. And apparently they had went off into pairings.

Kankuro was holding onto Sakura, smirking slightly. Lee and TenTen seemed to have cuddled up. Shino and Hinata, Neji and Sasuke. She was slightly surprised when Sai went to Naruto to hug him from behind. The emotionless teen even went as far as to kiss Naruto on the neck. Oh he was going to pay for dating her little brother figure... dearly.

Then the feeling of being slow hit her. How in the world did she not know that her brother was dating Sakura? Not that she really paid much attention to the middle sibling but still. Or her best friend, TenTen, was dating the hyper active bushy brow. The two ice queens, Sasuke and Neji, were together. So yes... Temari was feeling stupid. But not stupid enough to forget the problem.

"Gaara is in Tokyo, maybe injured. We have to go there... now." Temari wasn't in the best moods of trying to be nice or explaining a damn thing. Kankuro's mouth immediately hardened and his expression got ten times scarier. Sakura winced when his arm tightened around her waist. **Cha! Who does he think he is!? Hurting us!? **Sakura's second voice shouted.

The pink haired female's eyes narrowed and suddenly Kankuro was being flung across the room and out the door. The only thing that saved him from going through five walls were the chakra strings he hastily attached to the window... that and Tsunade's sudden appearance. The blond held onto the brunette puppeteer, not looking too happy.

Then again who would? She had just happily retired and was hitting the casino when Naruto calls her back. Now at first she thought the kid had lost his outfit or something. But no! He calls to tell her that the Kazekage was in trouble! What kind of bad luck person gets the Kazekage kidnapped before he even officially started the job?

"Naruto.... I just don't want to know. I'll sign for your mission and I want a two times a week report. Hurry up and get out of my sight... all of you." Tsunade sighed, dumping Kankuro onto the floor. She got behind the desk and waited for everyone to leave... then she slammed her head on the wooden desk. Normally the desk holds it own weight but this time... because of a certain attack to it earlier... it broke in half, Tsunade falling down. _Double damn... where's my sake...? _she thought.

As Temari and the others hurried to pack everything including rations, ramen, clothes, ramen, and scrolls she couldn't help but think how Gaara was doing. She didn't know that in Tokyo... Gaara wasn't doing too good.

~Titan Tower~

Gaara curled on the floor as his stomach exploded in pain. He had been checking on his clothes when suddenly it felt like a kick had been directed right at him. He gasped for air as another hit him and another. In the distance he could hear a cruel laughter and a girl's scream.

Then a voice. A male voice so smooth and disgusting that it sent shivers down Gaara's spine. He had never heard this voice but he knew who it belonged too and he knew that he was causing Raven (and himself) pain beyond belief.

"Hello again... Raven." Slade.

~The End~

Yes it was Cheezy. But at least I updated.... thought I wouldn't didn't you? Hehe, I almost didn't cause this is just horrible... ew... Okay anywayz... Do as you will... I do NOT own either show or characters. If you dont get it by now Raven and Gaara are feeling through each other. Not that hard.

If you know squat about Naruto then just know that Naruto has a demon and Gaara used to have a demon. Temari and Kankuro are his siblings. In the anime none of these couples exist... if they did... well i dont mind the yaoi but the whole... kanksaku... not working out... nope...

Okay... so BYE!


	5. Chapter 5

Am I the only one to think Robin was Slade's son? Next to Joker, Slade is my favorite criminal… until someone better comes. I mean, no one will ever replace Joker but someone can most definitely replace Slade.

Hm… the original idea to this fic is completely out of my mind and I cannot remember for the Hell of it except the ending. Also, did I take away Gaara's demon already? I thought he still had it… eh.

Gaara curled on the floor as his stomach exploded in pain. He had been checking on his clothes when suddenly it felt like a kick had been directed right at him. He gasped for air as another hit him and another. In the distance he could hear a cruel laughter and a girl's scream.

Then a voice. A male voice so smooth and disgusting that it sent shivers down Gaara's spine. He had never heard this voice but he knew who it belonged too and he knew that he was causing Raven (and himself) pain beyond belief.

"Hello again... Raven." Slade.

Gaara gasped again as another hit was directed at him (Raven). Gritting his teeth, the redhead pulled himself off the floor. He ignored the feeling of a booted foot slamming down onto his chest and hard wood pressed into his back. He had to help Raven…

None of the team could fully understand what just happened. Well, it would be better to start from the beginning. After Gaara had stopped Robin from moving to strike Raven—which he had apologized profusely for later on—the redhead had showed his remorse in what he had done to Starfire.

Just as the team leader was going to lay down some ground rules for the redhead to follow, the alarm went off. They had all moved into action except Gaara who didn't even know why the alarm was ringing. Raven could feel the confusion coming from the redhead.

"Just sit and eat," she half-ordered him. The redhead tilted his head and gave her a shy, small smile that invited her to do the same. And she almost did. She wanted to smile back at the redhead but… she wouldn't. She didn't want to fall for another male just to have them hurt her. So she just whirled around and left.

"A warehouse," Robin informed the rest of the crew from his motorcycle. Bee raised a brow and waited for a little add on after that but none came. Didn't Robin know that there were a lot of warehouses in their city? And what was wrong with said warehouse?

"There are dozens of warehouses around here, which one are you talking about? And what's wrong with it?" Bee asked finally.

"That really big one that holds nearly everything valuable… it's on fire," a new voice entered their little chat line.

"Kid Flash?" Cyborg guessed the new voice.

"Yeah, I'm here too," Jinx said in that silky voice of hers.

"We just popped in for a visit—looks like you need us bad. This looks baaaad."

"Okay. Well, let's put out the fire first and then we can investigate," Robin ordered. He dueled out two people to kill the fire (Cyborg and Raven) while they made sure that no one lingered close by the destruction sight.

Kid Flash was right when he said it was bad. The building was extremely tall to begin with and the flames started on the very top floor, working its way down. It wasn't the flames that were that bad. No, it was the destruction of the building as a whole. The bottom windows were broken in and the door was off its hinges. Just from outside, they could tell that much mayhem had taken place inside it.

"It's out, let's search the place—be careful everyone," Kid Flash said in a slightly happy voice. He didn't like people committing crimes but crime fighting was extremely fun to do. Had this been a couple of years ago, Robin would have been irritated that someone stole his position but he was much too mature for that now.

The teenagers carefully went through the building. It seemed to have been a cover-up of some sort. There was equipment that had Cyborg drooling but it was covered with diamonds and jewels. Now, who would want to hide equipment under jewels? Surely it would have been the other way around. Terra had a bad feeling deep in her gut even though she wasn't she one for omens. There was just something about this scene that was a little familiar…

The blond girl glanced over at Raven who was walking towards her, passing several flipped overtops. A figure stepped from behind Raven unsuspectingly. She gasped and pointed behind the girl.

"Watch out Raven!" Terra screamed at the last minute. Raven whirled around, a spell on her lips only to have a heavily booted foot connect with her stomach in a brutal kick. She let out a grunt of pain and her body went flying backwards. She knocked over several pieces of equipment before coming to rest at a wall, sliding down it with another sound of pain.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted loudly. The teenagers charged forward, attacking Slade with all they got. The man seemed to easily dodge each of their attacks. He landed another kick to Raven's stomach and sent her flying while bringing a sharp punch to Terra's jaw and a heel to Kid Flash's throat. Cyborg went flying with two feet to the center of his chest and Beast Boy was gripped by the horn and flung bodily. They were all knocked out or too dazed to stand up and fight again.

Jinx shot her purple spells, missing Slade by inches but it grazed him enough to send him stumbling backwards. She giggled when he fell to his ass. With a growl, Slade tripped Jinx to the floor and stomped cruelly on her fingers, breaking them. Jinx shrieked at the top of her lungs and a sharper one erupted from her as her other hand was broken just as cruelly.

With a smirk that no one could see, Slade strode up to the stirring Raven. She looked up at him with disgusted purple eyes. Only he could see the slight fear in those beautiful eyes that tried so hard all her emotions.

"Hello again… Raven," he whispered in his smooth, slimy voice, "It's such a pleasure to see you again."

"I do not think I can say the same…" Raven whispered, glancing over at a sobbing Jinx. The pink haired girl had curled into a ball and was cradling her ruined hands with her body. She had to get over there and heal the breaks before they became permanently damaged.

"Well, birthday girl, I am sad to hear that," Slade said in a mock sad voice as he pulled back his leg to kick Raven firmly in the forehead and knock her out. He would have succeeded too, had a hard wall of sand not latched onto the offending limb. He let out a hissed cry of shock as the sand twisted sharply, breaking his ankle and some other bone that was not meant to be broken.

As the sand crept further up his leg, Slade turned his eyes to the red haired child standing seven feet away from him. He wore nothing but slightly moist pants and a foot long gourd connected to his waist. A boot print bruise was located right in the middle of his stomach. His sea foam eyes glowed with hate and fury.

"And who are you?" Slade glared. He did not know this super hero and never heard of anyone with his abilities. It was really irksome how he just stood there, eyes going across the room, noting the damage that was done without really taking his eyes off Slade.

"Who I am is not really your concern. But it's time for you to die," the redhead hissed. The sand swallowed Slade completely and, before Raven could stop him, the sand pulsed then crushed cruelly around the evil man. Instead of the sound of breaking bones there was the sound of grinding model. Blood did not splatter along the walls and people, instead sparks just rang out then died as the sand let it go.

"That is a strange substitution," Gaara remarked, walking over to observe the metal that had started a low, steady beeping. Raven jumped up, ignoring the protest her body was making.

"No!" she shouted, reaching out for the redhead. Gaara stopped and turned to her and raised a brow as the other Titans struggled to get off the floor and move away. He did not protest as Raven grabbed his hand and urged him to help her friends out of the building.

"I did not bring enough sand for more than two people," Gaara warned, lying the whimpering Jinx on a thin platform. An unconscious and nearly crushed Bumble Bee was found under a series of overturned devices. She was placed next to Jinx and carried swiftly from the premises. Along with Raven who was dragging Beast Boy. Starfire was a few feet behind her, carrying both Kid Flash and Robin while Cyborg limped behind them.

Before the last three made it from the door, an explosion sounded. Starfire gave a scream of shock while Cyborg let out a yelp of surprise as something pulled them back instead of forward and consumed them in the flames. Raven grunted as she was propelled forward and nearly lost half her face to the cement ground had sand not conveniently appeared. Beast Boy had just awakened enough to turn his body and land on his shoulder.

Raven turned on her back and sat up, looking at the destroyed building that they had tried and failed to save. She felt her heart sink as she realized that quite a number of the Titans were missing. Had they died?

"Ow," he whined, "what happened, dude?"

"Something… pulled them back into the explosion but I did not see what," Gaara answered. Raven nodded her head. That was a little better. If someone pulled them back to stay that meant that her team mates were alive… but it did not mean they would stay that way.

"First things first… hold out your hands," Raven ordered Jinx.

** The End **

FAIL! *bangs head on freezer * OMG! This is just… ew! I wasn't expecting to really… think so I just… I don't know… put anything really. This was an epic fail on my part and I won't even roast Starfire if you flame.

Oh yes and I do not own Teen Titans, Naruto, or even the air I breathe. You happy?


End file.
